Inazuma Eleven One-shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: the title says everything reader x character
1. hide and seek, and a kiss - gazel

I heard a knock on the door of my room.

"(a/n)! Are you in there?" I heard one of my teammates from Prominence calling.

"Yes!" I answered, getting up and opening the door so I could face the boy.

"What do you want, Heat?" I asked him, leaning on my door frame.

"Burn challenged Gazel, and they want both teams in there! – Heat answered with a sigh.

"Is it a football game, at least?" I asked, gritting my teeth at the memory of the two captains.

"Well…" he started, with a sweat drop.

"Heat!" I warned, dangerously. "What. Is. The. Challenge?" I demanded.

"Hide and seek!" the boy blurted, as fast as he could.

"What?" I half-shouted. "And do we _really_ have to play _that_?" I whined.

"Yes! We don't really have a choice on the matter!"

"Let's go, then!" I sighed. "Or else, Burn will get mad!"

"Football pitch number 3!" Heat said as we started to run. I just nodded my head in recognition of the meeting place.

A few minutes later, we arrived to the pitch just to find everyone was already there.

"OI, (a/n), Heat! You're late!" Burn shouted, causing everyone from Prominence and some people from Diamond Dust to flinch, while I just shrugged and literally waved off the comment.

The Game

Burn was the one who was going to look for everyone.

I was running down the halls looking for a good place to hide. I was passing the Diamond Dust team's dormitories when an idea struck me, no one, and I mean no one would even think of looking for me in Gazel's bedroom. I quickly dashed to the silver haired captain's bedroom, and threw myself behind his bed, away from the common view.

After a couple minutes I was almost falling asleep when someone entered the room running. I peeked from the place where I was hiding to see no other than my long time crush, the captain of the Diamond Dust team. I blushed as I realized I was in _his_ bedroom without his permission.

"(a/n)? What are you doing here?" he asked, acknowledging my presence.

"Well… aaah… I-I'm hiding!" I stuttered.

"In my room?" he lifted a brow.

"Well… Yes, it's not like Burn is going to remember to look for me in here, right?" I stated.

He nodded and walked over to me. "That's true!"

He sited beside me and I turned my face a little so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. After a few minutes of silence, I started to drift again and I ended up leaning onto his shoulder.

"Gazel?" I asked, with my eyes closed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes!"

"Do I know her?"

"Better than anyone, I believe!"

"Who is she?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you!" he said, smirking at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his hand leaning my chin up, and immediately after, soft lips met mine. I opened my eyes a little just to close them shut again. My arms got around his neck, while his snaked around my waist.

The bedroom's door opened, revealing Burn, who looked shocked as he entered.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later, then!" the Prominence's captain stated, going away, closing the door behind him.

In the room, we both parted, in need for air.

"I love you, (y/n)!"

"I love you too, Suzuno!"


	2. baby penguins - Sakuma Jirou

I was by the river, relaxing a little when my phone rang.

"Yes?" I asked, answering the call.

"(y/n), is that you?" a boy's voice sounded.

"Oh, Sakuma-kun! Yes, it's me!" I said. "Do you… need something?" I asked, tugging my sleeve and slightly biting my bottom lip.

"I just… wanted to know if… if you'd like to go to the Zoo! Ah… apparently baby penguins were born just a few days ago! And I… I know how much you like penguins, s-so I just thought that… maybe you wanted to, you know…" he stuttered a little, it was kind of cute actually.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, giggling a little with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Great! So, meet you in 2 hours at the Zoo´s entrance?" he questioned.

"Of course! See you in 2 hours." I answered, with both a blush and a grin on my face.

2 hours later – Zoo's entrance

I was walking around the Zoo's entrance, when I caught a glance of a familiar cyan haired boy. I smiled at the sight of the boy looking around and started running. I hugged the boy from behind, startling him a little.

"(y/n)-chan!" he greeted, realizing it was me hugging him. He turned around to hug me back.

"Hey, Sakuma-kun!" I cheered, letting out a giggle.

"Come on, let's go see the baby penguins!" I shot when he let go of the hug. I grabbed his arm with my both hands and started pulling him. People around were shoting us odd and amused looks.

We walked all around the zoo, and now only the penguins were missing. I gripped Sakuma´s arm tighter as we walked, talking and laughing, towards the penguin's area.

"Oh my… Look at them! They look just like fluffy balls…" I cheered, dragging the boy with me closer to the birds.

"Aren't they wonderful?" I asked him. My eyes shining at the sight of the birds.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" he answered.

After a few more minutes of watching the penguins, silence fell upon us.

"T-thank you!" I said, still holding onto the boy's arm.

"What for?" he asked, turning his face to face me.

"For bri-bringing me here." I stuttered. I was facing the penguins, trying to hide the blush on my face.

He nodded and turned to face the non-flying birds once again. We passed sometime, I'm not sure how much, in silence.

"(y/n)!/Sakuma!" we blurted, turning to face each other at the exact same time, our faces turned beetle red at the event and at the closeness of our bodies (I could say faces but that wouldn't be completely true, since I was'nt looking up, so I was actually facing his chest, though it's still embarrassing). I looked up at him, through my bangs, since I was a little afraid to fully face him.

He brought his hand to my chin, tilting my head up, I put my hands on his chest for support as we both started leaning in. I closed my eyes as he closed the space between us and his arms surrounded me, holding me in place.

I have no idea how long it lasted, but we only parted after what it seemed like hours for our lungs were pleading for air.

Even after the kiss ended, he didn't let go of me. Our foreheads were touching and our eyes were still closed as my hands remained on his chest and one of his arms was still around my waist, his other hand was stroking my cheek. I could still feel his hot breath over my mouth.

"I love you!" we both said after catching our breath. I smiled and his lips claimed mine once more.

Next day – Royal Academy

I skipped around over to my classroom, receiving odd looks during the way. I didn't mind them at all, I was too happy about yesterday's event. I entered my classroom and started to make my way towards my sit, until I was pulled aside.

"We know you've gone on a date with Sakuma-san yesterday!" Yukino, one of my bfs, shot.

"Yeah! You have to tell us what happened!" Saori, my other bf, pleaded. I felt myself flush slightly and my finger touched my lip as a sign of nervousism.

"Uh, someone's blushing!" Yukino teased. "You're gonna tell us, or do we have to ask Sakuma-san himself?"

"No! I snapped, narrowing my eyes in ambarassment.

"What are you, girls, talking about?" Genda asked, popping outof god knows where.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Saori beat me to it: "(y/n)-chan and Sakuma-san have gone on a date!"

"I know, Sakuma told us!" He said. "But he didn't comment on anyrhing that happened!"

"Well, it's really none of our business, is it?" Sakiyama shrugged.

"No, it's not!" I muttered in a low voice.

"What was that?" Saori snapped.

"N-no-nothing..." I stuttered with a sweatdrop.

"Thought so!" she said.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone looked to see who was entering the classroom. It wasn't until they started to stare at said person that I noticed who it was, it was him. In a second, he was ambushed by Genda and my bestfriends.

"Tell us what happened!" they demanded, startling the cyan haired boy surrounded by them.

"I'm sorry, Jirou-kun! I have no idea how they found out." I stated, walking towards him.

"Did she just called him 'Jirou-kun'?" some people whispered, with their mouths agape.

"No matter!" Jirou answered me. "They were bound to find out anyway, right?" he stated, reaching for my hand and pulling me into an embrace.

"Iguess they were!" I giggled slightlybas he raised my head and lowered his own in order to place a kiss n my lips.

"Suppose they really are dating." Henmi commented with a grin. All the boys' eyes were wide in shock, snd all the girls were squealling in excitement at the sight.


	3. ferris wheel - fubuki shirou

I was walking down the corridor at Hakuren, my glasses on my face and books on my arms. I was happily humming a song to myself, and not noticing where I was going to, I ended up bumping into someone. The books, the glasses and myself fell to the ground. I let out a shriek as my body touched the ground with a loud thud. "Ah… (f/n)-san!? I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice panicked. "Sh-shi-shirou-san?" I stuttered, opening my eyes as a blush started to appear on my cheeks. "D-don't worry, it's okay!" I managed to say as the silver haired boy rushed over to my side to help me up. "You sure? I should be more aware when I'm walking, I'm really sorry!" he apologized, bending down to pick up the fallen books. "I'm fine, and I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't really paying attention!" I stated, starting to look for my glasses on the ground. He must have noticed my nervousness about the missing glasses, since he walked up to me and gently put the glasses on my face saying "Here!" I noticed at how close our faces were (he was taller, but bent down) and my cheeks flushed a light pink. "T-thank you!" I managed to say, closing my eyes for a moment. He took a few steps back, the books still on his arms, and appeared to be having a thinking fight with himself. I have to admit, it was cute seeing him in such a deep state. I chuckled lightly at the sight, and that seemed to bring him back to the real world. "(f/n), the team is going to the fair, would you like to come with us?" he asked, seemingly out of the nowhere. "Well… Yes, of course! But first, I have to take these books to the principal's office." I stated. I was about to take the books away from him, but he moved them away from me and shook his head. "Let me help you with that!" he offered with a smile, I nodded as he started walking. "But let me, at least, take a couple of books!" I pleaded, trotting after him. "There's no need for that, these are pretty light!" he stated, shooking his head at my request. I nodded and we made the rest of our way in silence. 15 minutes later "You're late, captain!" Matoro shot as me and Fubuki finally arrived to the fair's entrance. "(f/n)-chan, you comin' too?" Seiya asked. "Yes, I am! Shirou-san asked me if I wanted to come." I nodded. "Oh… Did he?" Hyoujou implied, I looked at him in confusion but he just shrugged it off. We entered the fair, and soon we parted in small groups, I ended up with Seiya, Hyoujou and Shirou. We got to go in almost all of the attractions, only the ferris-wheel was missing in the end. It was almost nighttime when the four of us approached said attraction. "Come on, we have to go! The sight must be wonderful…" I pleaded, again. "No way, I won't put a single finger inside that thing!" Hyoujou refused. "I'm terrified of heights." Seiya stated. I sighed at them. "And you?" I asked, turning to Shirou. "I suppose it won't hurt, right?!" he said, I smiled at this and grabbed his hand as we walked, side by side, to the ferris wheel. On the cabine(?) "Wow! Look at this, it's gorgeous…" I shot, gazing over Hokkaido. "Yes, it is!" Shirou stated, looking at him with a smile. I looked at him and frowned. "Why did you asked me to come?" I asked, turning around to fully face him. "I wanted to talk to you about… something!" he muttered, looking a bit nervous. "And what might that 'something' be?" I questioned. "I-I-I…" he was so red, I even started wondering if he was okay. "Are you feeling okay, Shirou-san? You look like you have fever or something." I said, placing my hand on his forehead. "I'm f-fine!" he assured, shooking his head and softly swatting my hand away. "I wa-want to t-tell you so-some-something!" "Go ahead…" I encouraged him, nodding. "You have to close your eyes first!" he stated. I just nodded as my eyes closed shut. "I like… this girl, and… I rea-really have n-no i-idea of wha-what I should d-do about it." He stated. I have to admit I was jealous, since I've had a crush on Shirou, like forever. "Just tell her, or do something to show her that." I muttered. "I'm sure she'll accept you!" "Do something… Like what? A kiss?" he wondered. "Yeah, something like that… I suppose…" I nodded, my voice barely above a whisper. "I see!" he nodded. I sensed him getting closer to me and felt him taking the glasses off of my face. But before I could ask him what he was doing, a pair of soft and cool lips were on mine. I was in shock for a few seconds, and then I did the only thing that came to my mind: kiss back. 


	4. AN

Next chapters should be Matatagi and Tsurugi! I'm working on them right now! 


End file.
